


A Moment's Respite

by KamisamaButler



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Pre-Time Skip, Yuri Leclerc - Freeform, Yuris Leclair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamisamaButler/pseuds/KamisamaButler
Summary: After becoming exhausted from non-stop dance offers, Byleth sneaks away to the Goddess tower for some solitude only to be interrupted by an unexpected, but not unwelcome, visitor.(Aka my personal take on the Goddess Tower event I feel we were all robbed of. Therefore, this fic has three chapters where each chapter is from the perspective of a different gender-identifying Byleth. Also, the route has been purposefully left ambiguous, just like most of the Goddess Tower scenes are.)
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Female Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> Important Note: This story only has one chapter. Each chapter is from the perspective of a different gender identifying Byleth. Chapter 1 is female, Chapter 2 is male, and Chapter 3 is non-binary. The story was written from a female perspective first, and then had the pronouns switched accordingly for the other two perspectives. So, I apologize if I missed any pronouns, but I did my best. The story is literally the exact same other than changing a few phrases to make it more clear on who is talking/thinking at the moment. But, the content is literally the same. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ~

Byleth found that she was beyond tired after being roped into one too many dances during tonight’s Yule Ball. She loved her students dearly, but as much as she loved them the non stop requests for dances were quite draining. So, after finding her chance she slipped away from the ball for a moment of respite, only to then be chided by Sothis for leaving the ball. Still, she told the Goddess that she would go back, that she just needed a break. So, Byleth soon found herself climbing the stairs towards the top of the Goddess Tower as there seemed to be a lack of students in that general direction. The music from the ball soon became nothing but a distant melody carried on the cold night wind. 

Upon reaching the top of the tower Byleth noted that it was surprisingly empty, though she figured it shouldn’t be too surprising as most people were still busy dancing and being merry down below. Still, it allowed her some very much needed time to decompress from the daily life of being a professor. Taking in a deep breath of the cold winter air Byleth looked up towards the night sky from the small balcony at the tower. Stars shone brilliantly above her, twinkling like little diamonds in the sky, as if they too were enjoying the night’s festivities. 

After a moment’s rest of total relaxation, Byleth found that her thoughts began to trail towards her relatively new life as a professor. She still couldn’t believe that she was a professor. But, at the same time her time as mercenary seemed to be transforming into a distant memory. As if she had been teaching all of her life. A small voice inside of her told her not to get used to the calm, to expect anything and everything, but, for now, for tonight at the very least, she wanted to be able to relax and enjoy her life here at the monastery. 

Her mind then began to think about her students. They had all made such great progress this year and she couldn’t have been more proud of them all. Somehow even during all of the troubling events that were occurring around them, her students still managed to find ways to enjoy the little things in life and remain optimistic. And, Byleth wanted to make sure to do everything within her power to keep it that way. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be a parent. Granted that in of itself was an odd thought, considering some of her students were the same age as her. Still, there was no denying that she would do whatever it took to protect the smiles on their faces. 

Byleth was so lost within her own thoughts that she let her guard down enough to not notice a rather stealthy entrance coming from the stairwell. "Well now, I didn’t expect to find  _ you _ here friend. Should I go ahead and call for a priest?", A smooth voice with a hint of mischief lacing it came from right beside Byleth, causing her to startle and begin to tumble ever so slightly forward until a pair of steady arms grabbed a hold of her to help her find her grounding again.

"Careful now, friend. Can’t have you falling down from this height. I think quite literally every student would end up in a panicked worry and ask for my pretty little head if you did. You’re the very glue that binds everyone together, after all.", Yuri said with that sly smirk he could often be seen with as he ever so gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Byleth’s ear. 

Byleth stared at the lavender haired man in silent shock leading the man to chuckle quietly between the two of them. “Come now, don’t look at me like that. Shouldn’t a world renowned ex-mercenary know better than to let their guard down, even if it is during such a quiet evening such as this. Afterall, it’s the quiet nights that suggest something is amiss.”

Byleth knew that what Yuri said was true, however, she still couldn’t help but feel bad about being lectured by someone who was supposed to be one of her own students, even if they really were more equals than anything. A small pout began to cover her face as she looked down in quiet embarrassment and played with her hands. So much for a quiet reprieve, now she was being given a justly deserved lecture from one of her own students. 

Gentle fingers slowly lifted her chin upwards from her self-pity. Lavender eyes met blue as Yuri’s smooth voice took on a much softer tone. “Okay, I’ll admit it. As much as I  _ adore _ seeing you pout and act all cute like this, even I would be worried sick if you were to take a fall from here.” Yuri lowered his hand from Byleth’s face as he took a small step back, and Byleth found she missed the closeness, but she couldn’t quite explain why. 

“Now, about that priest -”, Yuri continued with that mischievous glint in his eye again, until he was silently interrupted by Byleth’s confused expression. “Surely you must know about the legend of the Goddess Tower, yes?” 

While it was hard for Byleth not to have heard anything about the legend due to the students all excitedly talking about it, she hadn’t really paid too much attention to it either. She also couldn’t figure out why a priest was necessary for their chanced meeting at the tower, so all that came out of her was a “Huh?”, as her head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“Well, look at you being all adorable”, Yuri couldn’t help but let out a long exasperated sigh when all he got out of Byleth was a blank stare. “I don’t know if you are playing coy with me, or if you really don’t know.” When all Yuri got in response was another blank stare he simply shook his head and sighed again as he began to explain the customs of the Goddess Tower during the Yule Ball. “Legend has it that when a man and a woman make a wish to the Goddess together it comes true. The even deeper implication is that when two people meet here alone together it is because they are destined for one another”, Yuri can’t help but give a suggestive wink as he recounts that last bit of information. But, much to his dismay instead of getting a flustered Byleth like he had anticipated, or rather hoped for, he got a confused one. 

Byleth tilts her head ever so slightly to the side again as she rests her chin on her hand, “You would think more students would be rushing to a tower with a legend such as this one. I’m honestly surprised not to see students like Sylvain who thrive on legends such as this as a way to try and help pick up the ladies. Not to mention the helpless romantics who would come here in hopes to find their destined one.”

Yuri found that now it was his turn to be shocked this evening. Of everything she could have possibly taken out of his explanation he didn’t expect it to be  _ this _ . Shortly after the initial shock wore off, however, he couldn’t help but let out a genuine laugh. Not one of his fake ones he had perfected for noble parlors, but a real one. One that he would only let a few people in this world ever hear.

Yuri mocked himself for finding that he was letting his own guard down after chiding Byleth earlier for the same thing. But, he couldn’t help it, she seemed to have this innate ability that tore down all of the defenses he had built up around himself for protection. He knew that this realization should scare him, but he found that it did quite the opposite. Instead, it left a warm feeling within him as if encouraging him to let her break down more of his walls. He wouldn’t let her know this though, not yet anyways. He still needed some aces up his sleeve, after all.

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Yuri looked back up towards Byleth to see a small smile grace her face. The stars in the night sky shone down on her making it seem like the Goddess herself had decided to grace him with her presence. Yuri cleared his throat quickly before he stood back up into his regular posture, "I think you are in the wrong career path, friend. Ever thought of being a comedian?"

To Yuri's shock again Byleth nodded, "I figured all of Fodlan couldn’t handle it.", Byleth deadpanned before a small smile began to sneak across her face. Yuri found himself laughing again at her response, and proceeded to reaffirm to her that she was probably right. The world couldn't handle it, let alone Fodlan. 

How he or anyone else could have ever thought that Byleth was barren of emotions was beyond him. While she may not express emotions the same way your average person does, she still does showcase what she is feeling very clearly. You just have to know how to look for the subtleties of how she expresses them, and then you will find that she always bares herself fully to the world. And, that she is actually quite bad at hiding her emotions. She would make a terrible liar.

Deciding not to get lost in his thoughts for the time being, and to enjoy his time with the professor a little bit more, Yuri decided to continue on with their conversation, "Well, back to the topic at hand. We have both found ourselves together here at the Goddess Tower, alone, just the two of us, during the Yule Ball. What say you and I play the superstitious ones tonight and make a wish together, hm?", Yuri said with his trademark smirk back on his face. 

Byleth nodded in response and then proceeded to clasp her hands and close her eyes. Yuri glanced over towards Byleth, as he stepped towards her side. He watched as Byleth’s brows ever so slightly scrunched up in concentration. If he didn't know any better he would say she was having an inner dialogue with someone. Letting out a silent chuckle he joined her by her side and clasped his hands together as he too made a wish. What he wished for? Well, that was going to remain a secret between him and the Goddess, but it definitely didn’t have anything to do with the lovely person standing beside him. Not at all. After making his wish Yuri looked up and found Byleth’s blue eyes staring at him in silent consideration. “Careful now friend, if you continue to stare at me so much I might begin to blush.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”, Byleth tilted her head as she asked the question, a strand of blue hair falling down her face. Yuri’s face did end up going a shade of pink. He really needed to work on what he said around Byleth, as she always had a way of turning his own words against him. 

“Well, _ ahem _ ”, Yuri quickly cleared his throat, “Anyways, we should probably head back to the ball soon. While my absence probably would go unnoticed, people may begin to worry themselves silly if their beloved professor doesn’t return soon.” 

Yuri didn’t miss the way Byleth’s face fell at the mention of going back to the party. He secretly wished that it was because everyone’s favorite professor wanted to spend more time with him, but he knew that thoughts such as this were nothing more than wishful thinking. Still, he couldn’t help himself from teasing her just a bit longer, “There you go being all cute again. Alright, alright. I’ll stay here just a bit longer with you and play look out. Make sure no unwanted students come and try to drag you back to the ball.” 

As Yuri turned around to go play pretend lookout, he felt a tug on the bottom of his sleeve. Looking back he saw Byleth shaking her head, “Spend a few more minutes with me watching the stars? I promise I will go back to the ball after that..if you promise me a dance.”

Yuri wasn’t sure when it became his actual duty to make sure Byleth went back to the ball, but he also didn’t care if it meant he got to spend even just a few more moments alone with her. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters, but he also knew it was too late to turn back around. “It’s a deal then”, he simply said as he stood by her side once again, watching the stars shine above their heads. 


	2. Male Byleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: This story only has one chapter. Each chapter is from the perspective of a different gender identifying Byleth. Chapter 1 is female, Chapter 2 is male, and Chapter 3 is non-binary. The story was written from a female perspective first, and then had the pronouns switched accordingly for the other two perspectives. So, I apologize if I missed any pronouns, but I did my best. The story is literally the exact same other than changing a few phrases to make it more clear on who is talking/thinking at the moment. But, the content is literally the same. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ~

Byleth found that he was beyond tired after being roped into one too many dances during tonight’s Yule Ball. He loved his students dearly, but as much as he loved them the non stop requests for dances were quite draining. So, after finding his chance he slipped away from the ball for a moment of respite, only to then be chided by Sothis for leaving the ball. Still, he told the Goddess that he would go back, that he just needed a break. So, Byleth soon found himself climbing the stairs towards the top of the Goddess Tower as there seemed to be a lack of students in that general direction. The music from the ball soon became nothing but a distant melody carried on the cold night wind. 

Upon reaching the top of the tower Byleth noted that it was surprisingly empty, though he figured it shouldn’t be too surprising as most people were still busy dancing and being merry down below. Still, it allowed him some very much needed time to decompress from the daily life of being a professor. Taking in a deep breath of the cold winter air Byleth looked up towards the night sky from the small balcony at the tower. Stars shone brilliantly above him, twinkling like little diamonds in the sky, as if they too were enjoying the night’s festivities. 

After a moment’s rest of total relaxation, Byleth found that his thoughts began to trail towards his relatively new life as a professor. He still couldn’t believe that he was a professor. But, at the same time his time as mercenary seemed to be transforming into a distant memory. As if he had been teaching all of his life. A small voice inside of him told him not to get used to the calm, to expect anything and everything, but, for now, for tonight at the very least, he wanted to be able to relax and enjoy his life here at the monastery. 

His mind then began to think about his students. They had all made such great progress this year and he couldn’t have been more proud of them all. Somehow even during all of the troubling events that were occurring around them, his students still managed to find ways to enjoy the little things in life and remain optimistic. And, Byleth wanted to make sure to do everything within his power to keep it that way. He wondered if this is what it felt like to be a parent. Granted that in of itself was an odd thought, considering some of his students were the same age as him. Still, there was no denying that he would do whatever it took to protect the smiles on their faces. 

Byleth was so lost within his own thoughts that he let his guard down enough to not notice a rather stealthy entrance coming from the stairwell. "Well now, I didn’t expect to find  _ you _ here friend. Should I go ahead and call for a priest?", A smooth voice with a hint of mischief lacing it came from right beside Byleth, causing him to startle and begin to tumble ever so slightly forward until a pair of steady arms grabbed a hold of him to help him find his grounding again.

"Careful now, friend. Can’t have you falling down from this height. I think quite literally every student would end up in a panicked worry and ask for my pretty little head if you did. You’re the very glue that binds everyone together, after all.", Yuri said with that sly smirk he could often be seen with as he ever so gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Byleth’s ear. 

Byleth stared at the lavender haired man in silent shock leading the man to chuckle quietly between the two of them. “Come now, don’t look at me like that. Shouldn’t a world renowned ex-mercenary know better than to let their guard down, even if it is during such a quiet evening such as this. Afterall, it’s the quiet nights that suggest something is amiss.”

Byleth knew that what Yuri said was true, however, he still couldn’t help but feel bad about being lectured by someone who was supposed to be one of his own students, even if they really were more equals than anything. A small pout began to cover his face as he looked down in quiet embarrassment and played with his hands. So much for a quiet reprieve, now he was being given a justly deserved lecture from one of his own students. 

Gentle fingers slowly lifted his chin upwards from his self-pity. Lavender eyes met blue as Yuri’s smooth voice took on a much softer tone. “Okay, I’ll admit it. As much as I  _ adore _ seeing you pout and act all cute like this, even I would be worried sick if you were to take a fall from here.” Yuri lowered his hand from Byleth’s face as he took a small step back, and Byleth found he missed the closeness, but he couldn’t quite explain why. 

“Now, about that priest -”, Yuri continued with that mischievous glint in his eye again, until he was silently interrupted by Byleth’s confused expression. “Surely you must know about the legend of the Goddess Tower, yes?” 

While it was hard for Byleth not to have heard anything about the legend due to the students all excitedly talking about it, he hadn’t really paid too much attention to it either. He also couldn’t figure out why a priest was necessary for their chanced meeting at the tower, so all that came out of him was a “Huh?”, as his head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“Well, look at you being all adorable”, Yuri couldn’t help but let out a long exasperated sigh when all he got out of Byleth was a blank stare. “I don’t know if you are playing coy with me, or if you really don’t know.” When all Yuri got in response was another blank stare he simply shook his head and sighed again as he began to explain the customs of the Goddess Tower during the Yule Ball. “Legend has it that when a man and a woman make a wish to the Goddess together it comes true. The even deeper implication is that when two people meet here alone together it is because they are destined for one another”, Yuri can’t help but give a suggestive wink as he recounts that last bit of information. But, much to his dismay instead of getting a flustered Byleth like he had anticipated, or rather hoped for, he got a confused one. 

Byleth tilts his head ever so slightly to the side again as he rests his chin on his hand, “You would think more students would be rushing to a tower with a legend such as this one. I’m honestly surprised not to see students like Sylvain who thrive on legends such as this as a way to try and help ‘pick up the ladies’. Not to mention the helpless romantics who would come here in hopes to find their destined one.”

Yuri found that now it was his turn to be shocked this evening. Of everything the other man could have possibly taken out of his explanation he didn’t expect it to be  _ this _ . Shortly after the initial shock wore off, however, he couldn’t help but let out a genuine laugh. Not one of his fake ones he had perfected for noble parlors, but a real one. One that he would only let a few people in this world ever hear.

Yuri mocked himself for finding that he was letting his own guard down after chiding Byleth earlier for the same thing. But, he couldn’t help it, the blue haired man seemed to have this innate ability that tore down all of the defenses he had built up around himself for protection. He knew that this realization should scare him, but he found that it did quite the opposite. Instead, it left a warm feeling within him as if encouraging him to let Byleth break down more of his walls. He wouldn’t let him know this though, not yet anyways. He still needed some aces up his sleeve, after all.

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Yuri looked back up towards Byleth to see a small smile grace the other man’s face. The stars in the night sky shone down on Byleth making it seem like the Goddess herself had decided to grace him with her presence. Yuri cleared his throat quickly before he stood back up into his regular posture, "I think you are in the wrong career path, friend. Ever thought of being a comedian?"

To Yuri's shock again Byleth nodded, "I figured all of Fodlan couldn’t handle it.", Byleth deadpanned before a small smile began to sneak across his face. Yuri found himself laughing again at the other man’s response, and proceeded to reaffirm to him that he was probably right. The world couldn't handle it, let alone Fodlan. 

How he or anyone else could have ever thought that Byleth was barren of emotions was beyond him. While Byleth may not express his emotions the same way your average person does, he still does showcase what he is feeling very clearly. You just have to know how to look for the subtleties of how he expresses them, and then you will find that he always bares himself fully to the world. And, that he is actually quite bad at hiding his emotions. Byleth would make a terrible liar.

Deciding not to get lost in his thoughts for the time being, and to enjoy his time with the professor a little bit more, Yuri decided to continue on with their conversation, "Well, back to the topic at hand. We have both found ourselves together here at the Goddess Tower, alone, just the two of us, during the Yule Ball. What say you and I play the superstitious ones tonight and make a wish together, hm?", Yuri said with his trademark smirk back on his face. 

Byleth nodded in response and then proceeded to clasp his hands and close his eyes. Yuri glanced over towards Byleth, as he stepped towards his side. He watched as Byleth’s brows ever so slightly scrunched up in concentration. If he didn't know any better he would say the man beside him was having an inner dialogue with someone. Letting out a silent chuckle he joined him by his side and clasped his hands together as he too made a wish. What he wished for? Well, that was going to remain a secret between him and the Goddess, but it definitely didn’t have anything to do with the lovely person standing beside him. Not at all. After making his wish Yuri looked up and found Byleth’s blue eyes staring at him in silent consideration. “Careful now friend, if you continue to stare at me so much I might begin to blush.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”, Byleth tilted his head as he asked the question, a strand of blue hair falling down his face. Yuri’s face did end up going a shade of pink. He really needed to work on what he said around Byleth, as the blue haired man always had a way of turning his own words against him. 

“Well, _ ahem _ ”, Yuri quickly cleared his throat, “Anyways, we should probably head back to the ball soon. While my absence probably would go unnoticed, people may begin to worry themselves silly if their beloved professor doesn’t return soon.” 

Yuri didn’t miss the way Byleth’s face fell at the mention of going back to the party. He secretly wished that it was because everyone’s favorite professor wanted to spend more time with him, but he knew that thoughts such as this were nothing more than wishful thinking. Still, he couldn’t help himself from teasing the man before him just a bit longer, “There you go being all cute again. Alright, alright. I’ll stay here just a bit longer with you and play look out. Make sure no unwanted students come and try to drag you back to the ball.” 

As Yuri turned around to go play pretend lookout, he felt a tug on the bottom of his sleeve. Looking back he saw Byleth shaking his head, “Spend a few more minutes with me watching the stars? I promise I will go back to the ball after that..if you promise me a dance.”

Yuri wasn’t sure when it became his actual duty to make sure Byleth went back to the ball, but he also didn’t care if it meant he got to spend even just a few more moments alone with him. Yuri knew he was treading in dangerous waters, but he also knew it was too late to turn back around. “It’s a deal then”, he simply said as he stood by the other man’s side once again, watching the stars shine above their heads. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I truly hope you enjoyed it! Like many others I spoke to, I was very disappointed to find that Yuri didn't have a Goddess Tower event when the time for the ball rolled around in my game. During my disappointment I also happened to have to spend a lot of time in various government offices due to a recent move, so I started writing this fic on my phone, but never got around to posting it. After recent events have literally closed down the part of the US I live in, I found that I had some time to flesh out this fic and share my take on what transpired during the Goddess Tower Event. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for taking the time to read this fic, and I hope it helped satisfy even a little bit of your desire for an official Goddess Tower scene.


	3. Non-Binary Byleth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note: This story only has one chapter. Each chapter is from the perspective of a different gender identifying Byleth. Chapter 1 is female, Chapter 2 is male, and Chapter 3 is non-binary. The story was written from a female perspective first, and then had the pronouns switched accordingly for the other two perspectives. So, I apologize if I missed any pronouns, but I did my best. The story is literally the exact same other than changing a few phrases to make it more clear on who is talking/thinking at the moment. But, the content is literally the same. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ~

Byleth found that they were beyond tired after being roped into one too many dances during tonight’s Yule Ball. They loved their students dearly, but as much as they loved them the non stop requests for dances were quite draining. So, after finding their chance they slipped away from the ball for a moment of respite, only to then be chided by Sothis for leaving the ball. Still, they told the Goddess that they would go back, that they just needed a break. So, Byleth soon found themself climbing the stairs towards the top of the Goddess Tower as there seemed to be a lack of students in that general direction. The music from the ball soon became nothing but a distant melody carried on the cold night wind. 

Upon reaching the top of the tower Byleth noted that it was surprisingly empty, though they figured it shouldn’t be too surprising as most people were still busy dancing and being merry down below. Still, it allowed them some very much needed time to decompress from the daily life of being a professor. Taking in a deep breath of the cold winter air Byleth looked up towards the night sky from the small balcony at the tower. Stars shone brilliantly above them, twinkling like little diamonds in the sky, as if they too were enjoying the night’s festivities. 

After a moment’s rest of total relaxation, Byleth found that their thoughts began to trail towards their relatively new life as a professor. They still couldn’t believe that they were a professor. But, at the same time their time as mercenary seemed to be transforming into a distant memory. As if they had been teaching all of their life. A small voice inside of them told them not to get used to the calm, to expect anything and everything, but, for now, for tonight at the very least, they wanted to be able to relax and enjoy their life here at the monastery. 

Their mind then began to think about their students. They had all made such great progress this year and Byleth couldn’t have been more proud of them all. Somehow even during all of the troubling events that were occurring around them, their students still managed to find ways to enjoy the little things in life and remain optimistic. And, Byleth wanted to make sure to do everything within their power to keep it that way. They wondered if this is what it felt like to be a parent. Granted that in of itself was an odd thought, considering some of their students were the same age as them. Still, there was no denying that they would do whatever it took to protect the smiles on their student’s faces. 

Byleth was so lost within their own thoughts that they let their guard down enough to not notice a rather stealthy entrance coming from the stairwell. "Well now, I didn’t expect to find  _ you _ here friend. Should I go ahead and call for a priest?", A smooth voice with a hint of mischief lacing it came from right beside Byleth, causing them to startle and begin to tumble ever so slightly forward until a pair of steady arms grabbed a hold of them to help them find their grounding again.

"Careful now, friend. Can’t have you falling down from this height. I think quite literally every student would end up in a panicked worry and ask for my pretty little head if you did. You’re the very glue that binds everyone together, after all.", Yuri said with that sly smirk he could often be seen with as he ever so gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind Byleth’s ear. 

Byleth stared at the lavender haired man in silent shock leading the man to chuckle quietly between the two of them. “Come now, don’t look at me like that. Shouldn’t a world renowned ex-mercenary know better than to let their guard down, even if it is during such a quiet evening such as this. Afterall, it’s the quiet nights that suggest something is amiss.”

Byleth knew that what Yuri said was true, however, they still couldn’t help but feel bad about being lectured by someone who was supposed to be one of their own students, even if they really were more equals than anything. A small pout began to cover their face as they looked down in quiet embarrassment and played with their hands. So much for a quiet reprieve, now they were being given a justly deserved lecture from one of their own students. 

Gentle fingers slowly lifted their chin upwards from their self-pity. Lavender eyes met blue as Yuri’s smooth voice took on a much softer tone. “Okay, I’ll admit it. As much as I  _ adore _ seeing you pout and act all cute like this, even I would be worried sick if you were to take a fall from here.” Yuri lowered his hand from Byleth’s face as he took a small step back, and Byleth found they missed the closeness, but they couldn’t quite explain why. 

“Now, about that priest -”, Yuri continued with that mischievous glint in his eye again, until he was silently interrupted by Byleth’s confused expression. “Surely you must know about the legend of the Goddess Tower, yes?” 

While it was hard for Byleth not to have heard anything about the legend due to the students all excitedly talking about it, they hadn’t really paid too much attention to it either. They also couldn’t figure out why a priest was necessary for their chanced meeting at the tower, so all that came out of Byleth was a “Huh?”, as their head tilted to the side in confusion. 

“Well, look at you being all adorable”, Yuri couldn’t help but let out a long exasperated sigh when all he got out of Byleth was a blank stare. “I don’t know if you are playing coy with me, or if you really don’t know.” When all Yuri got in response was another blank stare he simply shook his head and sighed again as he began to explain the customs of the Goddess Tower during the Yule Ball. “Legend has it that when a man and a woman make a wish to the Goddess together it comes true. The even deeper implication is that when two people meet here alone together it is because they are destined for one another”, Yuri can’t help but give a suggestive wink as he recounts that last bit of information. But, much to his dismay instead of getting a flustered Byleth like he had anticipated, or rather hoped for, he got a confused one. 

Byleth tilts their head ever so slightly to the side again as they rest their chin on their hand, “You would think more students would be rushing to a tower with a legend such as this one. I’m honestly surprised not to see students like Sylvain who thrive on legends such as this as a way to try and help pick up the ladies. Not to mention the helpless romantics who would come here in hopes to find their destined one.”

Yuri found that now it was his turn to be shocked this evening. Of everything they could have possibly taken out of his explanation he didn’t expect it to be  _ this _ . Shortly after the initial shock wore off, however, he couldn’t help but let out a genuine laugh. Not one of his fake ones he had perfected for noble parlors, but a real one. One that he would only let a few people in this world ever hear.

Yuri mocked himself for finding that he was letting his own guard down after chiding Byleth earlier for the same thing. But, he couldn’t help it, Byleth seemed to have this innate ability that tore down all of the defenses he had built up around himself for protection. He knew that this realization should scare him, but he found that it did quite the opposite. Instead, it left a warm feeling within him as if encouraging him to let them break down more of his walls. He wouldn’t let them know this though, not yet anyways. He still needed some aces up his sleeve, after all.

Wiping a stray tear from his eye, Yuri looked back up towards Byleth to see a small smile grace their face. The stars in the night sky shone down on them making it seem like the Goddess herself had decided to grace him with her presence. Yuri cleared his throat quickly before he stood back up into his regular posture, "I think you are in the wrong career path, friend. Ever thought of being a comedian?"

To Yuri's shock again Byleth nodded, "I figured all of Fodlan couldn’t handle it.", Byleth deadpanned before a small smile began to sneak across their face. Yuri found himself laughing again at their response, and proceeded to reaffirm to them that they were probably right. The world couldn't handle it, let alone Fodlan. 

How he or anyone else could have ever thought that Byleth was barren of emotions was beyond him. While they may not express emotions the same way your average person does, they still showcase what they are feeling very clearly. You just have to know how to look for the subtleties of how they express them, and then you will find that they have always bared themself fully to the world. And, that they are actually quite bad at hiding their emotions. They would make a terrible liar.

Deciding not to get lost in his thoughts for the time being, and to enjoy his time with the professor a little bit more, Yuri decided to continue on with their conversation, "Well, back to the topic at hand. We have both found ourselves together here at the Goddess Tower, alone, just the two of us, during the Yule Ball. What say you and I play the superstitious ones tonight and make a wish together, hm?", Yuri said with his trademark smirk back on his face. 

Byleth nodded in response and then proceeded to clasp their hands and close their eyes. Yuri glanced over towards Byleth, as he stepped towards their side. He watched as Byleth’s brows ever so slightly scrunched up in concentration. If he didn't know any better he would say they were having an inner dialogue with someone. Letting out a silent chuckle he joined them by their side and clasped his hands together as he too made a wish. What he wished for? Well, that was going to remain a secret between him and the Goddess, but it definitely didn’t have anything to do with the lovely person standing beside him. Not at all. After making his wish Yuri looked up and found Byleth’s blue eyes staring at him in silent consideration. “Careful now friend, if you continue to stare at me so much I might begin to blush.”

“Would that be such a bad thing?”, Byleth tilted their head as they asked the question, a strand of blue hair falling down their face. Yuri’s face did end up going a shade of pink. He really needed to work on what he said around Byleth, as they always had a way of turning his own words against him. 

“Well, _ ahem _ ”, Yuri quickly cleared his throat, “Anyways, we should probably head back to the ball soon. While my absence probably would go unnoticed, people may begin to worry themselves silly if their beloved professor doesn’t return soon.” 

Yuri didn’t miss the way Byleth’s face fell at the mention of going back to the party. He secretly wished that it was because everyone’s favorite professor wanted to spend more time with him, but he knew that thoughts such as this were nothing more than wishful thinking. Still, he couldn’t help himself from teasing them just a bit longer, “There you go being all cute again. Alright, alright. I’ll stay here just a bit longer with you and play look out. Make sure no unwanted students come and try to drag you back to the ball.” 

As Yuri turned around to go play pretend lookout, he felt a tug on the bottom of his sleeve. Looking back he saw Byleth shaking their head, “Spend a few more minutes with me watching the stars? I promise I will go back to the ball after that..if you promise me a dance.”

Yuri wasn’t sure when it became his actual duty to make sure Byleth went back to the ball, but he also didn’t care if it meant he got to spend even just a few more moments alone with them. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters, but he also knew it was too late to turn back around. “It’s a deal then”, he simply said as he stood by their side once again, watching the stars shine above their heads. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic! I truly hope you enjoyed it! Like many others I spoke to, I was very disappointed to find that Yuri didn't have a Goddess Tower event when the time for the ball rolled around in my game. During my disappointment I also happened to have to spend a lot of time in various government offices due to a recent move, so I started writing this fic on my phone, but never got around to posting it. After recent events have literally closed down the part of the US I live in, I found that I had some time to flesh out this fic and share my take on what transpired during the Goddess Tower Event. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you again for taking the time to read this fic, and I hope it helped satisfy even a little bit of your desire for an official Goddess Tower scene.


End file.
